


If Three’s A Crowd

by allofuswithwings



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showbiz Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Tom makes use of his camera.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard/Tom Kirk/Chris Wolstenholme
Kudos: 4





	If Three’s A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally posted August 2009.
> 
> Spawned from late-night Twittering with hopetomany about all the things Tom must have caught on camera over the years. Specifically born out of her comment: “I like to think all 4 of them get together for video 'sessions' every now and then.” This piece of unadulterated smut is for her :)

“Chris, bloody move will you? I can’t see anything.”

“Shut the f... _yes, oh_... fuck up, and get your arse over here, Dom.”

“Don’t want to. I like it here.”

“He likes... _uh,ah_... to watch us.”

“Course he does, he’s a fucking voyeur... _shit Matt, like that_.”

“Course I am. Now stop laying your whole fucking self over the little bastard so I can see better.”

“Oh fuck you, Howard.”

“Maybe later. I’m content with seeing you two right now.”

“Yeah, Dom’s right, move a bit to the left Chris, I can’t see fuck all in the viewfinder.”

“Then forget about the camcorder and get that mouth of yours on my cock, Tom.”

“Filthy mouth, Chris. Not very romantic.”

“Fuck romantic, I’m here to get off. Preferably with my dick inside an opening that belongs to one of you three.”

“Jesus, _listen_ to you. If your wife could hear you now...”

“If she could _see_ him now...”

“Stop laughing you little git, its distracting me. And stop talking about my wife. Make that mouth of yours more useful.”

“Like this...?”

“ _God_...”

“Oh fuck, that looks good... Tom, are you getting this?”

“I...”

“For fuck’s sake, not again. What is it with you and those two? Turns you into a fucking mess.”

“Can’t help it. Matt looks good on him like that.”

“ _And_ when they’re fucking; you go to pieces.”

“I know that. Something about the little fucker with the big bastard, does things to me.”

“Why the fuck is everyone picking on my size tonight? Lay off, you wankers.”

“Yeah, stop it, you’re making him take his mouth away from the very important job of giving me head.”

“Me, me, me; bit selfish there, Chris.”

“Well you two aren’t providing any entertainment yourselves, so I’ve got to get turned on somehow.”

“Want me to play, then? Fine. Come here Tom.”

“No, but Dom, I’m trying to get this on film... _oh_...”

“See? Much more enjoyable with my hand down your trousers, no?”

“Y-Yeah...”

“Point the camera down here then, I wanna be able to watch this later. See you taping me with my hand around your cock.”

“ _Fuck_...”

“Shit, that’s more like it. Matt, get these damn trousers off and turn over so I can fuck you while I watch them.”

“Bloody hell, why is it always me that gets it in the arse? I’m sick of being the one on the bottom.”

“You’re the smallest and just so fucking good at being the bitch. It’s your natural role.”

“Oh piss off, Dom, you’re almost the same size as me. And much prettier. You’re better suited to it.”

“Well, I’m kind of busy right now, so it’s going to have to be you. Cos I don’t think Tom wants me to stop what I’m doing, do you Tom?”

“No fucking way... Here, take the camera while I get my trousers off.”

“Mmm, some footage of you undressing; yes please. Although, I think I’d also like to see it up a bit closer.”

“Well then why are you moving over to the couch? That’s further away...”

“Not if you come over here with me.”

“Okay... so how do you want to do this?”

“Leg over, straddle me, bitch.”

“Cheeky fucker. You’re going to pay for that.”

“Oh really? How’s that then? Seems I’m the one in control since I have your dick in my hand.”

“ _Shit_... Yes, but you’re the one lying underneath _me_. Quick shift forward in a few minutes and you’ll get a face full.”

“You wouldn’t...”

“ _Fuck_ , do it Tom. So fucking... _uh_... dirty. I want to see that, _God yes_.”

“Oh, you _would_ like that, wouldn’t you Bellamy? See Tom coming on my face while Chris fucks you from behind... God, you’re a filthy pervert.”

“But you love it... _oh Chris_...”

“Be quiet and move over, I want to see them properly.”

“No, it feels good... _right there_... _uh_...”

“I think you found the spot, Chris.”

“Course... _ugh_... I fucking did, Tom. I know exactly how to give it to this little slapper to make him scream.”

“I... _ngh_... I hate you pricks.”

“No you don’t. You love being treated like this or you wouldn’t keep coming back for more. _Shit Dom_... not far away now.”

“So quick Tom, you can never last. No wonder you can’t keep a girlfriend.”

“Or maybe I’m only like this with you three...”

“ _Mmmnuh_... think that was a compliment. He’s gone soft.”

“Night-vision says otherwise. Hard as fuck on here.”

“Still... _huhmm_.... filming then?”

“Sure am. Gonna get the money shot. Got a good view down here.”

“Want to... wanna see... _fuck, oh fuck_...”

“You can watch later, Matt. Concentrate on getting fucked by Chris. Tom likes that the most, don’t you?”

“Oh _God_ yes... give it to him, Chris... _fuck_...”

“Am... so tight... such a good fuck... _ugh_...”

“ _Fuck, shit_... close... I...”

“Oh, that’s it Tom, the camera loves you. Come for us. Come all over me.”

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“He’s... yes, _fuck_... good...”

“Mmmm excellent footage. Got your face and cock in it from this angle. That’s a keeper.”

“Shit... shit... oh... I’m...”

“Spent?”

“Yeah, could say that...”

“Good. Now my turn. No, I still want the camera. Only got one dirty hand. And you can help out with that.”

“What...?”

“Lick it off. And from the rest of me.”

“Fuck off.”

“Do it. I _know_ you’re dirty like that too. So get on with it.”

“I don’t – ”

“Matt and Chris want you to. Don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck yes.”

“See. Now get to it. Hand on dick, mouth on come.”

“You owe me one for this.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me next time. I just want this on tape.”

“ _God_ , that looks good...”

“Wait, let me get some more footage of you two fucking. Watching and fucking. Mmm, nice.”

“Don’t think I can last... _ugh_... Dom, how far are you...?”

“Shit, you and Tom are lightweights. Seems only me and Matt have stamina.”

“Can’t help... _oh_... how tight this little whore is...”

“Stop... _ugh_... calling me little. But close too, Dom.”

“S’ok... if Tom just gets his lips around me...”

“Like this?”

“ _Shit_ yes.”

“ _More_... Chris, more. Harder, _please_.”

“Like it... _unf_... hard, Matt?”

“ _Yes_... look at them... I can’t...”

“Oh yeah, Tom, like that. Getting – so good – I won’t...”

“Tight slapper... you...”

“Oh _God_.”

“Shit, Matt, that’s it. Come – little bitch. _Oh!_ ”

“ _Tom_.”

“Did... did you... get it, Dom?”

“Dom...? Ah, Matt don’t move like that.”

“Just fucking... pull out already. Dom?”

“ _Jesus_...”

“He’s recovering. Give him a moment. I’m just that good.”

“Arrogant fuck...”

“And where did I learn that from, eh?”

“Cos I _am_ good...”

“And that wasn’t?”

“Didn’t say that.”

“I knew it. I’m the master of blowjobs.”

“Don’t think that’s something to be proud of, Tom.”

“Fuck, didn’t hear you complaining Chris.”

“Okay. Got me there. I’ll happily see that again any day.”

“Me too. You’d better have got that on film, Dom.”

“Think so. We’ll have to watch it later to make sure.”

“I agree.”

“Absolutely.”

“Of course.”


End file.
